


Cold water

by ThatGreenBean



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Established Relationship, I'm down for Kidou being in love with Fudou's legs, M/M, mention of shower sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGreenBean/pseuds/ThatGreenBean
Summary: Not even a cold grape popsicle could stop the heat of a summer day





	Cold water

Fudou always managed to be a problem to Kidou since the day they meet, and even if he stopped being one with the years passing by he kept managing to impress Kidou with all the ways he could bother him without even realising he was bothering him. Kidou knew this wasn't really teasing at all, it was summer and of course you would want to be wearing nothing because of the unbearable heat, even he wasn't wearing a shirt , so of course he had no saying on how Fudou was dressed, even if it was distracting him so much.

“You want some ice cream? I think we still have popsicles in the refrigerator”

He stood in front of him and Kidou managed to see him head to toe behind his green glasses without Fudou noticing. It was surprising what a pair of booty shorts could make. In front of him there was two long, well toned legs, moderately big thighs, the red shorts stopped only 2 centimeters under his crotch so he was seeing a lot; a sleeveless black shirt that he grabbed between his fingers and separated it from his chest that was sticky with sweat. Fudou looked annoyed with his always messy hair all gathered up in a tight ponytail that let Kidou see his face for once.

“I'll like one” 

Fudou turned around and Kidou was, in a very discreet way, checking him out. Wide shoulders and a well formed back that ended in a rather tiny waist that was because of his skinny complexion, hips not that wide if you compare it to other of his friends and a small butt, a really nice, perky and small butt that made him forget what was he watching on the TV , it was something about samurais and dragons and the best thing Sunday afternoon TV could offer. When Fudou got back to the living room he surprised him by touching Kidou's hot and sweaty neck with the cold popsicle, making him shiver.

“ Not even with this weather can you behave?”

Fudou was licking his grape popsicle and smiled at him with lips that had a gradient purple red tint.

“ I'm hot and bored” he grabbed his phone and laid down facing down in the couch extension looking directly at the TV “What happened while i wasn't here?”

“Not much, one of the main samurais killed a dragon then fused with it”

“Hmmm, cool” 

Fudou was busy seeing his phone and just hearing the over dramatic dialogues of the movie so he didn't felt Kidou's stare on him. The position he was in really did a number on Kidou who just forgot about the movie and saw how the short got higher on Fudou’s legs when he laid down, showing a little bit of his butt cheeks. That would be a problem hard to ignore because he was besides him and he didn't knew when he went and put his hand on Fudou's thigh. Fudou didn't flinch at the touch, he was used to Kidou suddenly grabbing him.   
He caressed the thigh being careful of not being too hard or to be annoying to Fudou, but even if he was, Fudou was too hot and heat made him slow. He kept moving his hand up and down on Fudou's leg while the other one didn't even minded him doing that, he kept looking through pictures in his phone and licking the popsicle, when his ice cream was over he kept biting the wooden stick. Kidou got back to his ice cream and managed to keep watching the movie, it wasn't as bad as it seemed, the history may sound like a weird children's show but ended up being pretty endearing, then Fudou put one pillow under his hips to be more comfortable and Kidou had to put his eyes again on his ass. Kidou finished the popsicle and not even the cold feeling of the ice cream managed to calm him down.

“Akio… would you like to take a shower?”

“Even if I did that I would get sweaty again don't you think?” He was too immersed on his phone to understand what Kidou was talking about

“I'll say it again, would you like to take a cold shower, with me?” Kidou took of his glasses and put them on the table in front of the sofa, he looked directly at Fudou who turned his head to see him surprised, then saw that Kidou's hand was on top of his butt and he looked at him again with a smile and a subtle blush.

“Well, looks like today I'm the idiot” After being embarrassed for Kidou's straightforwardness and his own obliviousness, he put his hand in Kidou's one and interlaced their fingers before standing up from the couch and getting both Kidou and him to the second floor bathroom.

It was just matter of time before they both noticed that having sex in the shower just would make them hotter, even with cold water.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically they tried to have sex to stop feeling hot but yeah, not an smart idea


End file.
